Un Halloween diferente
by uncleankle
Summary: Ritsu sale con Mio en la noche de Halloween... Dos fantasmas buscan a sus victimas, y ellas son las afortunadas. No es trágico, y e sobra de una mente drogada por muchos dulces y amor.


Este ha sido el mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora... Y el más chiflado.

No me alcanzó el tiempo para terminarlo ayer, 31... pero bueno, aquí está de todas formas

es M porque aunque no es tan, tan lemon, es algo fuerte... espero que les guste, y espero sus opiniones.

* * *

><p>Una risa rompió el siniestro silencio. Más tarde, ruidos de objetos en movimientos y chocándose entre sí se escucharon. Otra vez esa risa femenina e infantil incomodó a la chica, siempre que la despertaban de su profundo sueño se molestaba.<p>

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sumire-chan?

- ¡Perdón por despertarla, señorita Tsumugi!

- Relájate Sumire-chan, - bostezó mientras se estiraba- y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

- Eh… Ya perdí la cuenta…

- Y esto se hace un poco aburrido, -dijo- pero lo bueno es que por fin es treinta y uno, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí, será divertido!

- Veremos a cuantas torturaremos hoy…

Mugi sonrió mirando la luna llena, mientras enrollaba y desenrollaba su cadena un poco oxidada ya.

- Eh... Mugi-sama, esa sonrisa de pervertida me asusta.

- ¿Pervertida? Lo tomaré como un cumplido. – Agregó una risa que sonó inocente, pero no lo era - Por algo me tuve que morir.

* * *

><p>Tainaka Ritsu corría por las calles iluminadas con calabazas, sonriente y observando los disfraces de las otras personas. Todavía era temprano, las siete. Llegó a la hermosa casa, su segundo hogar, casa de los Akiyama. Tocó el timbre, y la madre de Mio, su suegra en secreto, le abrió.<p>

- ¡Hola, señora Akiyama!

- Qué lindo tu disfraz, Ricchan. Mio-chan está terminando de maquillarse, sube.

- ¡Hai!

El disfraz de Ritsu era el de un demonio. Tenía una diadema roja con cuernitos, una camisa de manga larga algo holgada de mismos colores que el que lleva Freddy Krueger, con las mangas tapando sus dedos. Unos shorts negros muy cortos, medias negras hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenis tipo Converse. Tenía reteñidos sus ojos de negro, y las uñas rojas.

Entró al cuarto de Mio sin tocar, como siempre, y se quedó asombrada. Se demoró un poco en entender.

Mio. Solo. En. Ropa. Interior.

Mio gritó mientras se cubría con ambos brazos y se volteaba. Ritsu aprovechó para admirar su trasero. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó su mejilla en el cuello de Mio.

- No te avergüences, -susurró- siempre has sido hermosa… y ahora eres…

Mio contuvo el aliento. El aire caliente que salía de la boca de Ritsu le ponía los pelos de punta. Toda la vida había sabido que su cuerpo era sensible, hoy lo comprobaba.

- …tan provocativa...

Las manos de Ritsu recorrieron el vientre plano de Mio, dejando hormigueos con su paso. Bajó un poco más, y recorrió los bien torneados muslos. Si Ritsu no se detenía, su cuerpo se pondría tan caliente que ni ella podría controlarse más.

Y Ritsu parecía no querer detenerse.

Aunque no se atrevía a si quiera rozar las zonas, por lo menos no sin autorización der Mio, siempre había querido llegar a algo más que besos apasionados con Mio, como en los últimos tres meses. En verdad la amaba, pero en cada momento o movimiento, la tentaba sin darse cuenta.

Besó su cuello, para activar más a Mio, y por capricho propio. Le encantaba ese punto, pues aunque Mio siempre le dijera que ahí no le gustaban los besos –porque se encendía- era genial pasar su lengua por tan inmaculada piel.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Mio. Ella se sonrojó, e intentó zafarse del agarre, sin embargo sus fuerzas eran pocas y sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

- Rit… Ritsu –logró decir, forcejando un poco.- suéltame.

La respuesta fue un mordisco que hizo gritar a Mio. Había dolido, pero una parte de ella lo había disfrutado. La otra parte gritaba y estaba desesperada. Su consciencia le gritaba que le pegara en la cabeza, como siempre había sido, que eso no estaba bien –o por lo menos no antes de casarse, como sus padres le explicaron de niña-. Como sea, hasta esa vocecilla se calló en el momento que la maravillosa mano de Ritsu recorrió su lencería.

Dios, eso era lo que estaba esperando desde hacía rato. El sonido que salió de sus labios no había aguantado más, a medida que Ritsu empezaba a frotar más y más ahí, más como ese se escapaban.

Sus pies flaquearon más, perdió el equilibrio. Ritsu la agarró, y la llevó hasta su cama. La besó, con pasión pero sin dejar de ser delicada, y Mio correspondió con efusividad. Más tarde su mandíbula se posó en el lugar colorado donde la había mordido anteriormente, pasó su lengua con lentitud, y cuando vio que Mio relajó un poco más sus músculos, la mordió de nuevo, marcándola.

Decidido, este tenía que ser el paraíso. La suave piel de Mio, sus reacciones, su calor... Simplemente un majar más que delicioso.

Iba a desabrocharle el sostén negro, que aunque la hacía muy, muy sexy, le llamaba más la atención lo que había debajo. Como decían en Japón hace años, quería ver sus montes Fuji.

_Good Evening, Class_

_I would like to welcome you_

_To Pussy Eating 101_

_Pay close attention now_

Los movimientos se detuvieron. Ambas miraron alrededor para determinar qué había sonado.

_There's rules and regulations to pleasin' a girl_

_Goin' downtown could really rock her world_

_But you gotta make sure that you know what you're doin'_

_There's a map down there that you gotta start learnin'_

Mio se sonrojó, Se disculpó con Ritsu diciendo que era su celular, y que necesitaba atenderlo, pues podía ser su padre que estaba de viaje fuera del país. Ritsu gruñó y se tiró en la cama. Al menos disfrutó ver el movimiento de las caderas de Mio al caminar y buscar entre la ropa del suelo su celular.

_First, you gotta make sure you rehearse_

_Move 'round your tongue like your tryin' to curse_

_'Cause there's nothin' worse than a tongue that doesn't work_

_Then your girl will be mad and youl feel like a jerk_

Gruñó porque no encontraba y la canción que sonaba la avergonzaba. ¿Por qué justo hoy se le había ocurrido ponerla como tono? Por lo menos el inglés de Ritsu no era bueno.

_Spread out her lips before you kiss_

_You wanna make sure that you find the clit_

_Lick a little bit then move it all around_

_Lick it all over 'til you hear her make a sound_

- ¿Bueno?_ –Por fin - _Hola papi… padre. Sí, estoy muy bien… - _Estaba, ¿por qué tenías qué llamar en este momento?-_ Ah, ¿la respiración? Es porque corrí para encontrar el celular. –Ritsu rió por el sonrojo de Mio- Sí, ahorita voy a salir. Mi disfraz es de vampiro, papá. Sí, Ritsu me va a acompañar. Buenas noches, padre.

Suspiró. Después, sintió la tibia humedad de su ropa interior y se sonrojó. A una velocidad impresionante, tomó toda su ropa y se encerró en el baño. Ritsu sonrió recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Sin duda alguna hoy había batido su record.

… Pero no había terminado, y eso le molestaba.

- No te preocupes Tainaka Ritsu… Otro día será.

Mio salió del baño. Estaba preciosa. Traía una falda tan larga como la del uniforme, negra y con algunas decoraciones, rellena de tules negros y morados oscuros debajo. Sus hombros descubiertos, guantes negros y medias rayadas largas. Se maquilló una delgada línea en la parte inferior de sus ojos para resaltarlos, y una cadena con una cruz.

- ¿Qu-Qué miras tanto, tengo algo en la cara?

- No en la cara, pero tienes una marca muy fea en el cuello.

Mio se sonrojó y corrió a verse en el espejo. Era verdad. _Mis padres la matarán si lo ven._ Ritsu la tranquilizó con un abrazo y le propuso salir ya.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mira, Mugi-chan! La puerta se ha abierto. ¡Salgamos antes de que se cierre de nuevo!<p>

- Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, no empujes Sumire-chan. Primero deja que los señores que iban antes salgan primero.

- Gracias, Tsumugi-san. –dijo un fantasma.

- No es nada, Sam-san.

El portal se conformaba por vagones de montaña rusa, por parejas se ubicaban en las sillas, se abrochaban el cinturón de seguridad, y Frankeinsten bajaba la palanca para que el vagón saliera a mil por los rieles de la muerte. Llegó su turno. Tsumugi y Sumire, cuando iban a la velocidad de la luz, recordaron su muerte. Todos los fantasmas lo hacían. Así, cuando llegaban al mundo humano, estaban en plena transición de sus pena, llorando y amargados, confundidos de su propia condición y con la única meta de asustar humanos y hacerles pagar por su propia llaga.

¿Egoista? ¿Un poco sádico? Al final, era divertido ver a los humanos cagarse de miedo y llorar llamando a sus mamitas.

- ¿Ahora nos tocó en un parque? -preguntó Sumire, mientras sostenía su cabeza. Estaba mareada.

- No. Podemos movernos todo lo que queramos, pero siempre siguiendo a alguien.

- ¿Y a cuales seguiremos ho…?

- ¡Sh! Viene alguien.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo caminar a dos chicas agarradas de la mano, y hablando de cosas de pareja. Mugi sonrió emocionada.

- Son ellas.

* * *

><p>- Mio.<p>

- ¿Mm?

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

La agarró más por el brazo, para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos. La noche estaba fría, pero no había llovido. Y el ambiente tan solitario del parque por el que estaban pasando le asustaba un poco. Mio se sentía observada.

De pronto, se escuchó muy próxima a ambas una voz de villano de película bien presupuestada. Mio volteó la cabeza. No, no había nadie detrás, ni a su lado exceptuando a Ritsu, y esa risa persistía. Volteó para ver la cara de su novia, y era de risa mal disimulada.

- ¿Te asustaste, Mio-chuan? Es mi celular. –sacó de su bolsillo el celular.- ¡Feliz Halloween! Ritsu habla. –Mio suspiró ante la efusividad de su amor.- ¡Ayame~! Estoy de maravilla, y ¿tú?

Continuaban caminando, pero a Mio le parecía que no avanzaban. Estaba nerviosa, y seguía sintiéndose observada por algo. Ritsu estaba muy concentrada hablando con su casi clon, Ayame.

_Relájate, Mio. Todo es normal. No pasa nada._

Pero otra vez sonó esa macabra risa. Ya no era el celular de Ritsu, ya no quería voltear a mirar para atrás. Se abrazó a Ritsu con fuerza, quien notó que era urgente atender a Mio y se despidió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mio? –Algo le tocó el hombro. Su rostro palideció – Mierda.

Giró con lentitud y su corazón a mil la cabeza. No sabía si alegrarse o no, si gritar, correr o las dos. No había nada, no estaba nadie. Y otra vez la risa.

Tomó la mano de Mio con fuerza y salió corriendo, dejó caer el celular, pero cuando un ente paranormal te asecha, qué coño importa un aparato electrónico. Y por fin, dejaron el sombrío parque.

No obstante, todo era muy raro. Estaban en una calle principal, repleta de únicamente mujeres. Primer elemento raro. Todas eran lesbianas, se besaban, algunas estaban en el suelo o contra un muro en mayores, otras tenían cogidas las manos…. Bieeen, eso no se ve todos los días. Algo muy raro pasaba.

Pasaron en frente de una cafetería en donde una chica muy bonita de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba en la puerta invitando a ver la carta.

- Buenas noches, ¿desean tomar un café?

- Eh... No gracias, no es momento para cafés. –dijo Ritsu.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Son parte de la marcha lésbica.

Eso de la marcha lo asumieron como explicación, y para relajarse y creer que todo era normal, le dijeron que sí. El local era muy agradable, bien decorado y la iluminación muy buena. Se sentaron en una lejos de los vidrios de la entrada y pidieron algo pequeño.

- Eso fue espeluz…

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Mio con mirada llena de miedo.

- ¿Qué?

- No hables de eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero invocarlos. –confesó con un hilo de voz.

Ritsu miró a Mio con incredulidad y ternura. ¿Qué había hecho para conseguirse a una mujer tan especial como ella? Tomó la mano por encima de la mesa y le dijo que la amaba. En eso llegaron las bebidas. Ninguna de las dos quiso ver la cara de la mesera, estaban perdidas en la otra. Ritsu levantó la otra mano para acariciar la mejilla de Mio, pero vaso se le atravesó y regó su contenido.

Mio gritó y se alejó lo que más pudo de la mesa, Ritsu exclamó una mala palabra y levantó los brazos. Ambas observaron el ojo que enfocaba y se movía en el charco de sangre sobre la mesa. Miraron a las meseras, y de repente, todo el agradable local había desaparecido. Solo quedaba la mesa decorada y ellas dos. Mio en medio de la confusión se aferró a Ritsu.

De nuevo la risa. Una risa infantil y macabra. Nueva. Ambas gritaron, pero no se atrevían a correr, estaban en el único punto de luz en medio de la oscuridad, no tenían forma de escapar.

- ¡Ritsu! –sollozó Mio.

- Mio… creo que esto es una pesadilla. Podemos cerrar y los ojos, y todo desaparecerá.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer.

Al abrir los ojos, cuando el silencio reinaba y por fin esa risa se había desvanecido, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un **socavón**. Había otra cosa más extraña, todo lo que veían era en blanco y negro. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

- Mio, pase lo que pase, no me sueltes.

Ella asintió y se aferró a su cintura. Caminaron para encontrar una salida. Lo que paso fue que llegaron a una extraña sala, como si fuese el salón de una orquesta, con diseño acústico y lindo, dentro de la tierra. Las antorchas que había circularmente paralelas a ellas se encendieron.

Ahora todo lo que veían era naranja.

Unas extrañas enredaderas que ni yo supe de donde salieron atraparon sus pies y muñecas. Las separaron y a cada una la amarraron de las vigas del techo.

- ¿Ritsu? –preguntó muerta del pánico Mio, mirando a todos lados.

- Respira profundo, Mio. Todo va a salir bien. Por lo menos no estamos de cabeza.

Intentó bromear, pero la broma le salió al revés. De repente su cabeza estuvo del lado equivocado. Ella gritó, y chapaleó. Se quedó quieta cuando notó que moviéndose no lograría nada, solo que le diese un maléfico dolor de cabeza.

- Sigamos con el lado amable. Por lo menos tengo shorts, y no falda como tú, pues me habrías visto los calzones.

Dicho y hecho. La magia le cambió sus cortos pantalones y los cambió por una falda parecida a la de Mio, pero de los colores compatibles con su disfraz. Se sonrojó, pero cubrirse era imposible. Mio también se sonrojó. Nunca había visto tanto tiempo esa parte de su novia -aunque tampoco es que le molestase.

- ¡Mierda! –refunfuñó. – y qué, ¿ahora me va a caer mierda encima porque lo dije? –dijo muy molesta, provocando al ente espiritual poderoso.

- Eso no. No me gusta invocar cosas de ese tipo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron congeladas ante esa perfecta pero espeluznante voz salir de la misma parte que las enredaderas. Ritsu se dio ánimos para seguir hablando. Hasta de pronto podría sacar provecho de esto.

- Bien, bien, hadita traumada…

- ¡Respeto! Soy más mayor que tu tátara-abuela. –dijo de nuevo la voz.

- Oh, ¿es en serio? –Se rió.- no te creo. Si tuvieses más años que ella, podrías ponerme de nuevo al derecho.

- Obvio si puedo.- Y Ritsu estaba de nuevo con los pies donde son.- ¿Ves? Un fantasma de mi rango puede hacer de todo.

- Ma, ma, ma, Sumire-chan. ¿No te das cuenta de que acabas de caer en su truco? –dijo otra voz.

- ¿Q-Qué? –dijeron a la vez Mio, Ritsu y, Sumire.

- Relájate, después de todo, así es más divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todo es tan loco? –preguntó Ritsu.

- ¿Quieres una explicación? –preguntó la segunda voz desde su lugar donde guardan la fórmula de las Kangre-burguers y Coca Cola.

- No, qué va.- dijo Ritsu con sarcasmo.

- Lástima, yo que pensaba que lo discutiésemos con una tacita de té y algunos pasteles.

- ¡Muéstrate si tienes ovarios, fantasma raro!

- Pues ya es demostrado que tu si tienes, pues en mi vida… No, en mi _muerte_, algún humano me había dicho así.- dijo de nuevo la segunda voz.

- Entonces, desearía que pudiese contarme tan interesante historia sin que yo esté atada, y ustedes invisibles.

- …tsu…

- Ah, y Mio también que esté a mi lado.

La energía mágica del lugar les hizo caso, y al instante, estuvieron ubicadas en una mesa larga, y colorida-mente naranjada, como todo lo que veían, con muchos dulces deliciosos, y un té que olía muy bien.

Al lado de cada una se apareció una muñeca de trapo tamaño humano, ambas rubias, de botones azules como ojo y vestidos rosados. Pudieron ver colores de nuevo en cuanto se comieron el primer caramelo.

- ¿Q-Qué son ellas? –preguntó Mio tapando su cara en el hombro de Ritsu.

- ¿Por qué muñecas? –indagó Ritsu ignorando la pregunta anterior.

- Ah, no sé. ¿Para romper la rutina? –bromeó la más alta. Al hablar, las costuras de su boca se movían de forma muy rara.

- ¿Rutina? Créeme que esto nunca me había pasado.- Ritsu habló divertida.

- Y bueno, solo podemos salir en la noche de Halloween.

- Qué interesante, cuéntame más sobre esto luego, ¿primero podrían volver a su forma original? Asustan a mi novia.

Volvieron. Ritsu se atemorizó. Eran dos sacos de huesos sostenidos por quién sabrá qué, polvorientas y con algunos gusanos merodeando entre sus dientes, ojos y costillas.

- ¡No es esto a lo que me refiero!

Cambiaron a su forma humana, bueno, como eran antes de morir. Dos mujeres muy lindas, con rasgos extranjeros y un brillo fantasmal en sus ojos.

- Gracias. -suspiró.

- Me llamo Tsumugi de Kioto, y ella es Sumire de Kioto. Un gusto conocerlas.

- Tainaka Ritsu y Akiyama Mio, el placer es mío.

- ¡No digas idioteces! No es un placer, ¿no ves que casi me da un infarto?

- Ouch, no tenías qué pegarme.

- Tranquilas, no hay qué temer… si siguen las normas. –dijo Sumire.

_Retracto mis palabras,_ pensó Ritsu tragando saliva.

- Es simple. Solo tiene qué tener sexo mientras Sumire-chan y yo las observamos.

- No es tan malo como pensé. –admitió Ritsu.

- ¿Ihh? -chilló Mio, sonrojándose.

- … Y tiene que hacer todos los movimientos que yo les indique sin rechistar. –continuó Tsumugi.

- ¿Y si no?

- ¡Las torturaremos con un clip y un pedazo de plastilina!

- ¡Sumire-chan! –reprochó Mugi.- Se suponía que no revelaríamos esa parte del plan…

- ¡Perdóneme, Mugi-chan! No fue mi intención.

- Bueno, ya no importa. La cuestión es que si no lo hacen… las lanzaremos a una piscina inflable llena de PERCEBES.

Del mismo lugar en donde vive Coraje el Perro Cobarde empezó a sonar un órgano dramático.

- ¡No! –gritó Mio.

- Bueno entonces ¿qué tal nadar en una piscina de ramen? –preguntó Sumire. De nuevo los mismo compases con el órgano.

- ¡No!

_Esto es divertido,_ pensaron las dos rubias y sonrieron con malicia.

- ¿Y qué tal deslizarse por una cascada de Arco iris? - Volvió aparecer el órgano, pero ni tiempo para terminar le dieron. El pianista gritó un 'no mames, esto no estaba en el contrato', y desapareció.

- ¡No!

- ¿…Escuchar a un viejito cuentacuentos frustrado?

- ¡No!

- ¿…Mirar durante tres horas seguidas el baile de Single Ladies hecho por un gordo con una trusa muy pegada?

- ¡No, haré lo que sea, menos eso!

- Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer. –finalizó Tsumugi.

Mio lloró sobre Ritsu, que tenía las cejas arqueadas, y se mostraba pensativa.

- ¿Y qué gana viéndonos en esas?

- Cumplir mis fantasías sexuales…

- Tsumugi-san, no tenías que ser tan sincera. –dijo Ritsu con una cara de 'WTF?'

- Lo siento, y dime Mugi. Es más fácil.

- Pero… ¿por qué eso?

- Desde que vivía, he sido lesbiana…

Mugi entró en modo Flash-back. Ella era lesbiana desde temprana edad…

- Y siempre que no tenía que hacer los deberes de la casa…

Y siempre que tenía algo de tiempo libre, que no estaba cocinando ni lavando nada en la casa…

- Me ponía a fantasear con las chicas de mi pueblo…

Se ponía a tener fantasías ya fuesen de carácter erótico o meramente emocional entre las chicas de su pueblo…

- …

- ¿Qué pasa, Mugi? ¿Por qué has parado?

Ritsu le preguntó a Mugi, con tono preocupado, y bastante concentrada en su relato ¿qué era lo que le impedía seguir contando su vida?. Sí, su vida porque en ese tiempo no estaba muerta.

- Por eso.

Mugi respondió de forma vaga y confusa, con un simple 'por eso'. Todas las mujeres presentes la observaron por un rato intentando descubrir el acertijo que acababa de…

- ¡Por la narradora! ¿Acaso no me puede ver feliz contando YO mi propia historia? No es necesario repetir toda la frase que yo misma he dicho antes…

Uhh, perdón. Puedes continuar.

- Gracias, como iba diciendo… Un día, cuando tenía dieciocho años de edad, salí al bosque a cantar con los pajaritos y a que los animales me contaran lo más _hot_ del bosque, como en todos los cuentos de princesas, aunque yo no era una… pero eso no viene al caso. Cuando era tiempo de empezar a bailar y danzar con los pajaritos, con los alacranes y las serpientes, escuché un maullido muy agudo. Pensé que era un gatito perdido, así que fui a revisar.

- ¿Y…? –acosó Ritsu. Para ella la historia no tenía nada relevante.

- Pues que no era un gato. Era una de las chicas de mi pueblo, llamada Azusa, con otra chica del pueblo, Yui, acorralada contra un árbol mientras besaba su cuello. Yo me escondí en un arbusto para observarlas…

- Pervertida…

- ¡Ritsu, no interrumpas!

- Lo siento, prosigue.

- Y tuve una gran hemorragia nasal. Así fue como morí, ellas llegaron al orgasmo, y yo a la otra vida. –rió de su comentario. Después se pudo seria de nuevo.- Aun después de muerta, soy lesbiana, y no he podido ir al cielo, porque dejé algo pendiente en vida…

- ¿Qué? Eso nunca me lo has revelado, Mugi-chan.

- Pues pon atención, pues no lo voy a repetir. Morí virgen… Nunca me pude tirar a la persona que amé… Sawako de Tokio –suspiró su nombre.- En mi propio funeral, ella confesó que también le hubiese gustado...

- Ajá, pero eso no me importa… Yo solo quiero ir a mi casa y dormir.

- Entonces empiecen…Que les rinda. –dijo Sumire.

- Espera, espera… ¿Cómo moriste, Sumire?

- Yo era la hermana menor de Mugi-chan, bueno, media hermana. Me mandaron a buscarla al bosque, pues no había aparecido en horas, y de la impresión de verla tirada en la tierra, muerta, ensalzada en su propia sangre… me enloquecí. Empecé a robar todas las tazas de té del universo para saciar mi vacío… Y morí sin tomar una taza de té.

- ¿Por qué tazas de té? –preguntó Mio.

- A Mugi-chan le encantaba tomar una taza de té antes de acostarse.

- ¿Antes de acostarse, no es mejor por la mañana? –preguntó Mio.

- No, primero debía ir al bosque, pues había una planta muy, muy buena.- dijo Mugi con una cara un tanto orgásmica.

- Por tu expresión y tono de voz, creo que sí.- dijo Mio un poco traumada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mugi tomaba afrodisiacos para dormir?

* * *

><p>- Bien, según mis calenturientos guiones de teatro que escribí en mi tiempo libre cuando estaba en el mundo de los muertos, haremos tres escenas. A cada una le hice unos pequeños cambios para que se adapten a ustedes. -explicó Mugi.<p>

_Escena I: La palabra del demonio_.

_El pequeño diablito merodeaba por allí, aburrido, desocupado, y con unas ganas terribles de ¡"#$#%..._

- ¿Por qué está censurado? –pregunto Ritsu mientras lo leía con Mio.

- Los policías revisan todo lo que se va a extraer de allí cuando venimos, y si no lo censuraba, no podía sacar mis manuscritos.

_No sabía qué hacer. Por más que se tocaba, ya fuese con su mano, con su cola terminada en pica, haciendo crecer su cuernos para metérselos por la ¡##$!", ni si sentarse en los altos picos del infierno le bajaban el calor de su cuerpo. Era un deseo indescriptible. Con cada paso que daba, sus ¡"#%#"…_

- ¡Mugi!

- ¿Sí?

- No puedo leer esta basura. ¿No puedes usar tu magia para des-censurarlo?

- No creo que lo prohíban. ¡Bibidi babidi boo!

…_Se ponían más duros, su respiración se volvía más irregular y un líquido que no era precisamente sudor se deslizaba por su intimidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya se estaba desesperando. Ni el poderoso vibrador que le había obsequiado su amigo el titán de los huracanes podía satisfacerla. Por eso decidió ir al mundo humano. Tal vez comiéndose a una humana todo se arreglaría._

_Tomó el ascensor, y no estaba solo. Había una chica vampiro bastante guapa, con grandes atributos y un lindo rostro... pero lo que le importaba al diablito en ese momento era que estaba buenísmia. Después de todo, tenían que pasar por todas las capas de la litosfera para llegar. Agradeció su suerte._

_Solas en ese larguísimo viaje..._

- ¿Se supone que yo soy el diablito?

- Sí.

- ¡No quiero! No me gusta eso de ser una insaciable.

- Mio-chan, recuérdame lo que les pasará si se niegan a hacerlo…-dijo Mugi.

- ¡No seas cabeza-dura y sigue leyendo, Ritsu!

_Ritsu, la diablito, tan pícara como era, le lanzó algunos de sus piropos vulgares. La vampiro seguía ignorándole. Ritsu no aguantaba más, además, esos pechos, esa nalga, esos carnosos labios… No podía. La acorraló contra el vidrio del la máquina y la besó en los labios. Ella no terminó en ceder y la pelea entre sus lenguas estuvo muy excitante. Ritsu bajó y rozó un poco el cuello de la vampiro con sus labios. Ella gimió sin reparo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- El… El cuello… de un…vampiro… es muy… sensible…-dijo entre jadeos y cerrando los ojos._

_-¿Es en serio?_

_Un gemido fue su respuesta._

_- Pues dicen que la lengua del diablo está hecha con el mismo fuego del infierno._

_Lamió, succionó, besó, chupó y hasta mordió tan finísima piel blanca, sometiéndola en sus brazos y a su parecer. Se notaba que ella estaba igual o más deseosa que Ritsu. Después de todo, no se debe subestimar el deseo sexual de dos criaturas tan mágicamente cargadas. Cuando se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo ahí, decidió desabrochar la gótica vestimenta de su acompañante, dejando al aire sus anheladas tetas y sus jugosas aureolas. _

_Ritsu procedió a besarlas…_

- Hey Mio…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Por qué tu respiración está tan acelerada y sudas tanto? -preguntó con un tinte de burla en su voz.

- Ah, no es nada…

- ¿No?

- ¡Ahmmm!

Ritsu había metido su mano por debajo de la falda de ella, tocando su lugar con fuerza y sin reparo. Mio estaba excitada, un montón.

- ¿Te pones así solo leyendo lemon? –molestó Ritsu.

- No es cualquier lemon… Son nuestros per-personajes…

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? –Ritsu le dio una mirada que indicaba que debía responder si quería que siguiera masajeando su zona de esa manera.

- N-Nada.

- ¡Responde!

Encontró su clítoris, lo tocó con descaro, causándole convulsiones a Mio, y que murmurara frases en un idioma del que no estoy capacitada para entender y tampoco ellas.

- Es que… ¡amgh!... pensar que vamos a… ¡Ahh Ritsu!... actuar eso no-¡Dios, ASÍ!... nosotras…

Después de eso, ambas chicas terminaron teniendo el mejor sexo que hubieran podido tener en sus casas. Mugi, terminó feliz de que en este año si pudiese hacer su cometido de ver a dos lindas chicas teniendo orgasmos, Sumire tomó una taza de té, y aunque no usaron el resto de los guiones de Mugi… Todas salieron ganando.

* * *

><p>- Mio, a pesar del gran susto que tuvimos hoy, Mugi y Sumire resultaron ser buenas fantasmas.. –se rió.- En serio me divertí bastante hoy… Fue el mejor Halloween de mi vida.<p>

- El mío también Ritsu… -admitió.- Tu lengua es asombrosa…-eso lo dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que fue muy entretenido. No puedo esperar hasta el próximo año.

- Si quieres podemos ir practicando.

Las dos rieron con malicia y complicidad. La madre de Mio le dijo que ya tenía que entrar. Se despidió con un largo y lento beso, después con un abrazo y se fue.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Tomamos té, y conseguí dos nuevas amigas.

- ¿De verdad? Me alegro, algún día deberías invitarlas aquí.

- Eh, sí… Algún día.

La señora Akiyama se quedó una rato mirando fijamente a su hija. Con preocupación y extrañeza.

- Mio-chan, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

- E-Es parte del maquillaje para el disfraz, mami.

- ¿Y por qué tus ropas están tan desordenadas? ¡Hasta tienes los zapatos del pie equivocado!

- Es que nos pegaron un susto tremendo… -_Piensa en lo Ritsu haría ahora, piensa…_- pero ya quiero irme a dormir, estoy cansada.

Le dio el beso de las buenas y un medio abrazo a su madre y subió a su cuarto. La madre, salió directo hacia el teléfono, marcó al padre y susurrando pero asustada dijo:

- Amor, estoy preocupada…

- ¿Qué pasa, linda?

- Mio-chan no es virgen.

-¡¿Qué?

- Sí…

- ¡Mataré al animal que se atrevió! Esos jovenes de ahora que no pueden controlar sus hormonas...

- Bueno… creo que fue con Ricchan.

- ¿Eh, Por qué?

- Cuando ella vino más temprano por Mio… -le contó lo que había escuchado por detrás de la puerta.

- No puedo creerlo…-dijo el padre, decepcionado por la línea telefónica.

- Lo sé… Yo tampoco me imaginé que le gustaran las mujeres.

- No, eso no es. Lo de Mio ya lo suponía y más con Ritsu, pero que la hayas espiado no. Si quiere ser así, hay que aceptarla, y darle su ESPACIO.

* * *

><p>El final no me convenció mucho, pero ahí está... así quedó...<p>

Espero que els haya gustado... Ya se, muy drogado no?


End file.
